<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What could possibly go wrong? by chibidemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701417">What could possibly go wrong?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibidemon/pseuds/chibidemon'>chibidemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comedy, Competition, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Married sakuatsu, No bete we die like daichi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Prom, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Sakusa and Suna are bffs, Short, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Thanksgiving, aka made up names for the miya twins parents, its cute, kinda manga spoilers, married sunaosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibidemon/pseuds/chibidemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Omi, I hafta take my time getting ready. Ya think all of this was a mistake?" He said, placing his hand over his heart.</p><p>"Yes you were." Atsumu's mom said opening the door.</p><p>Atsumu sputtered and Kiyoomi laughed, hearing Osamu and Rintarou laugh inside as well.</p><p>"Shut yer trap 'Samu! We're twins ya dumbass! If I was a mistake ya were to!" Atsumu yelled at his twin.</p><p> </p><p>Also known as </p><p>Its thanksgiving and newly wed Kiyoomi and Atsumu are going to a family dinner with Osamu and his husband Rin.<br/>What could possibly go wrong?<br/>Watch as two twins with over inflated egos argue over who has the better husband.</p><p>Ive had this in my drafts for a month or two ;-;</p><p> </p><p>Happy thanksgiving!</p><p>Whether or not you celebrate it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What could possibly go wrong?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallette_saddness/gifts">pallette_saddness</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've had this in my drafts for like a month or two and since I won't be writing anything for a bit and Thanksgiving is today ive decided to post ittt!!</p><p>Also, I made a twt account  https://twitter.com/SakuatsuT<br/>Come hang out with me there!</p><p>I dedicate this fic to my lovely friend who just got ao3<br/>She is writing a kuroken fic rn and it is going to be amazing!</p><p>The Miya Twins parents have random names I thought of</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Atsu, are you sure this a good idea?" Kiyoomi asked from the door way.</p><p>He watched as Atsumu tripped over the pant leg he was trying to get on, before giving up completely and picking out a new pair.</p><p>"Of course Omi! This is the perfect opportunity for me to show stupid 'Samu that I have the better husband!" Atsumu said, reaching into the wardrobe to find another pair of jeans that actually fit him.</p><p>Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow and scoffed.</p><p>"That is an insult to Rin." </p><p>Atsumu rolled his eyes and continued getting dressed.</p><p>"Why must everything between you and Osamu be a competition?" Kiyoomi asked, feeling his phone vibrate in his jean pocket.</p><p>Atsumu shrugged.</p><p>"Cuz I'm the better twin and he hasn't admitted it yet."</p><p>Omi rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone. He opened his text messages and saw a notification from Rintarou.</p><p>
  <strong>From: Rin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To: Omi</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>file name: My dorky husband forget how to button up shirts and ripped his. :/</em>
</p><p>Under it was a photo of Osamu frowning at a ripped shirt.</p><p>Kiyoomi smirked and took a picture of Atsumu.</p><p>
  <strong>From: Omi</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To: Rin</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>File name: This dumbass forget how own pants size and ripped a pair of mine.  &gt;:(</em>
</p><p>Picture of Kiyoomi's ripped pants under it.</p><p>He received two laughing emojis and a text saying '<em>Istg these boys are so stupid it hurts'</em></p><p>Kiyoomi actually laughed at that.</p><p>Atsumu looked up and asked him what he was laughing about but Kiyoomi just chuckled and turned around, walking towards the kitchen.</p><p>He grabbed a soda from the fridge and jumped onto the counter so he could sit on it. He would wipe it down when they got back home.</p><p>About five minutes later Atsumu came out of the room, having done his hair and wearing a fancy outfit.</p><p>Kiyoomi tried not to laugh as Atsumu came up to hug him.</p><p>"You know it's Thanksgiving dinner, not prom, right?" He asked as Atsumu's arms circled his waist.</p><p>Atsumu pouted.</p><p>"You don't like it?"</p><p>Kiyoomi shook his head.</p><p>"It's meh."</p><p>Atsumu smirked.</p><p>"Well, I never got to take ya to prom, so why not just enjoy the view?"</p><p>Kiyoomi rolled his eyes and pinched his husband. </p><p>Ignoring Atsumu's yelp of pain and turned around, grabbing the keys and walking to the door. </p><p>He let Atsumu run to him and open the door, before they walked hand in hand to the car. </p><p>As Atsumu climbed into the drivers seat Kiyoomi looked at his phone again, seeing another text appear.</p><p>
  <strong>From: Rin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To: Omi</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>On a scale of 1-10 how bad do you think this is gonna be? </em>
</p><p>Kiyoomi looked to the side, where Atsumu was smirking and already beginning to talk about how he was going to beat so Osamu at so many games.</p><p>
  <strong>From: Omi</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To: Rin</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>10.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(・´з`・)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they pulled up to Atsumu's parents house, they noticed another car was already in the drive way.</p><p>Atsumu sulked when he realized they weren't the first ones to arrive.</p><p>"Damn, why does 'Samu hafta live so close to mom and pops..." He said, frowning as he opened the car door for Kiyoomi.</p><p>He received an elbow in the stomach.</p><p>"Maybe if you didn't take two hours getting ready then we would be first."</p><p>Atsumu pretend to look offended as he knocked on the door.</p><p>"Omi, I hafta take my time getting ready. Ya think all of this was a mistake?" He said, placing his hand over his heart.</p><p>"Yes, yes ya were." Atsumu's mom said opening the door.</p><p>Atsumu sputtered and Kiyoomi laughed, hearing Osamu and Rintarou laugh inside as well.</p><p>"Shut yer trap 'Samu! We're twins ya dumbass! If I was a mistake ya were to!" Atsumu yelled at his twin.</p><p>Atsumu's mother turned to Kiyoomi.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Kiyoomi-chan." She said, pulling Kiyoomi in for a hug, making sure he was okay with it first.</p><p>"Good afternoon to you as well, Kate-chan." He said, returning the hug and breathing in the scent of her shampoo.</p><p>She probably showered a little while ago so Kiyoomi would feel comfortable.</p><p>Every action that the Miya parents did to make Kiyoomi feel comfortable touched his heart.</p><p>Atsumu hugged his mom while Kiyoomi walked inside, taking off his shoes and placing them on a shoe rack right next to the door.</p><p>They had a large house, not to big but not to small. It was just enough to make everyone feel comfortable and at home but not out of place.</p><p>As he walked into the living room, he saw Rintarou sitting in Osamu's lap watching the tv. </p><p>Osamu was already looking at Atsumu and Rin just looked tired already.</p><p>Kiyoomi walked over, perching himself on the edge of one of the couches.</p><p>Atsumu howled as his mother grabbed his ear and pulled him into the kitchen, insisting that since Osamu help cook, Atsumu help set the table.</p><p>Atsumu's father, Dai, came out of the kitchen, greeted Kiyoomi and pulled him in for a hug.</p><p>"How are ya, Kiyo?" He asked, placing his hands on Kiyoomi's shoulders, holding him back to observe.</p><p>Kiyoomi chuckled.<br/>
"I'm doing good. How are you?" He asked.</p><p>Dai chuckled.<br/>
"I'm okay. Bit busy, but that's because I have to make a meal for us and two vultures."</p><p>Two 'heys!' could be heard from said vultures.</p><p>Kiyoomi and Rin laughed.</p><p>He loved this family.</p><p> </p><p>(≖ᴗ≖✿)</p><p> </p><p>When they were all seated at the table the food started to disappear at record speed.</p><p>Dai wasn't joking about the twins being vultures.</p><p>They stuffered their faces with food.</p><p>If Kiyoomi didn't know any better, he would say it is because they are hungry.</p><p>He knew better.</p><p>The twins were competing over who could eat the most without getting sick.</p><p>This caused different reactions.</p><p>Rin was taking photos from different angles because 'you have to have evidence otherwise it's too crazy to believe.'</p><p>Kate was mourning the loss of the food she spent so much time making.</p><p>Dai was too busy eating said food to even care.</p><p>And Kiyoomi had an RBF on and was giving Atsumu the side eye for his horrible manors.</p><p>Eventually, all the food got devoured and the twins started rubbing their stomachs because of how full they got. </p><p>Kiyoomi and Rin where they last ones done, seeming to actually split their attention between the twins antics and their food.</p><p>Kiyoomi reached over to wipe some gravy off of Atsumu's face.</p><p>He ate over 50% of the mash potatoes, which was just amazing yet disgusting.</p><p>Atsumu will never cease to amaze Kiyoomi.</p><p>Rintarou seemed to be thinking the same thing about Osamu.</p><p>Both of them where staring lovingly at their dorky husbands, with the Miya twins parents looking happily at them.</p><p>"So, tell us. What's been going on lately?" Kate asked, reaching over to take a cup of water and sipping it leisurely.</p><p>Rintarou shrugged so Osamu answered for him.</p><p>"We opened up a new branch store for onigiri Miya. Rin had his contract renewed so he's gonna play a few more years of volleyball and we decided when he's done playing, he's gonna be onigiri Miya eye candy."</p><p>Atsumu snorted and Kiyoomi cracked a smile.</p><p>Rin just rolled his eyes.<br/>
"I wouldn't call it eye candy but whatever floats your boat."</p><p>Kate laughed and Dai chuckled, before looking at Atsumu and Omi.</p><p>"Your turn." She said, taking another sip from her water.</p><p>"Nothing that interestin' has been going on. Omi and I are gonna play again for MSBY, we finished unpacking everything in our new apartment. It's really nice. Ya guys should come visit soon." Atsumu said, putting his arm around Kiyoomi's shoulders.</p><p>"Duly noted." Dai said, receiving a laugh from everybody.</p><p>Conversation continued like that for over an hour, with them talking about everything and nothing. </p><p>They eventually got around to clearing the table and washing the dishes.</p><p>Kate brought out dessert and the twinses mouths started watering.</p><p>The dessert also, was gone in a matter of minutes.</p><p>Kiyoomi was somewhat disappointed with the amount of chocolate Atsumu smeared on his face.</p><p>As they cleared those dishes, they started saying goodbyes.</p><p>Kate and Dai walked Kiyoomi and Atsumu to the door, with Rintarou and Osamu following. </p><p>"I miss you both so much. Would it kill ya to call yer mom once in a while?" Kate said, tugging Atsumu's ear again.</p><p>Osamu laughed until he received the same treatment.</p><p>Kiyoomi laughed at Rintarou's struggle to get his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>"One day, I'm gonna have enough photos to start a blog about you two." He said as he snapped a picture.</p><p>Dai laughed.</p><p>"Ya wouldn't dare, Rin." Osamu said, rubbing his recently freed ear.</p><p>"Try me." Rintarou said, raising both his eyebrows.</p><p>"Yah, I wouldn't recommend you try that, 'Samu. Might not go in your favor." Kiyoomi said, reaching over to sling an arm around Rintarou.</p><p>"On a scale of 1-10, how great was this?" Rintarou whispered.</p><p>Kiyoomi looked at the twins, who where now play boxing as they walked to their car.</p><p>"10." Kiyoomi said.</p><p>He then moved them forward and they split, Kiyoomi going for his car and Rin going for us. </p><p>Osamu and Atsumu stopped their playful banter, saying goodbye before both climbed into the driver side.</p><p>It was a quick drive home, with calm music playing on low in the background.</p><p>Both men had smiles on their faces as they parked outside their home.</p><p>As they walked inside, Atsumu grabbed a speaker and turned it on, hooking up his phone.</p><p>Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow as he placed both his shoes and Atsumu's shoes onto a shoe rack.</p><p>Classical music started playing and Kiyoomi recognized a classical waltz tune.</p><p>Atsumu walked towards him, placing his hands on Kiyoomi's hip and starting to sway to the beat.</p><p>Kiyoomi put his hands around Atsumu's neck and laughed.</p><p>"What's this for?" He asked softly.</p><p>Atsumu swayed to the beat for a few seconds before answering.</p><p>"Ya said I never got to take ya to prom. So I'm makin one." </p><p>Kiyoomi felt his heart do little dances as he put his head on Atsumu's shoulder.</p><p>"You sap." He said without any fire.</p><p>"Ya, I know."</p><p>The swayed for a few more minutes before Kiyoomi spoke up.</p><p>"Atsu?" He said softly.</p><p>"Mm?" He received a hum.</p><p>"I love you." </p><p>Kiyoomi felt Atsumu hum into his hair.</p><p>"I love ya too, Kiyo."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments make me happy :))</p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p><p> <br/>Count how many times i used the word 'chuckle'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I really want to write a NewtMas fanfiction like im obsessed with it rn and its unhealthy</p><p> </p><p>Also, I made a twt account  https://twitter.com/SakuatsuT<br/>Come hang out with me there!</p><p>This do be an apology fic for not updating any other stories for a while ;-;</p><p> </p><p>DOMESTIC SAKUATSU DOMESTIC SAKUATSU DOMESTIC SAKUATSU DOMESTIC SAKUATSU DOMESTIC SAKUATSU DOMESTIC SAKUATSU DOMESTIC SAKUATSU DOMESTIC SAKUATSU DOMESTIC SAKUATSU DOMESTIC SAKUATSU DOMESTIC SAKUATSU</p><p>also, i just realized i end every story with a super cheesy line-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>